koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Masanori Fukushima
Masanori Fukushima is a loyal general of the Toyotomi clan and one of the Seven Spears of Shizugatake. He is one of the many generals who join the Eastern Army prior to Sekigahara. His height in Samurai Warriors 3 is 190 cm (close to 6'3"). In Saihai no Yukue, his height is 180 cm (close to 5'11") and he is 43 years old. His trains as a hobby and he likes to eat sweet foods. Role in Games Samurai Warriors In Samurai Warriors 2, Masanori is usually seen alongside Kiyomasa. They act as Nene's closest "children" and are very loyal to her. They address her as "Lady Nene" at all times. However, he can't stand Mitsunari and often berates him. When Sekigahara takes place, he is one of the closest units to the Western camp on the battlefield. After his defeat, Mitsunari scornfully calls him a traitor. During Nene's dream stage, he apologizes for his rash behavior. Masanori is also one of the generals to switch his allegiance back to the Toyotomi family in Masamune's dream stage and joins forces with Yoshihiro during Ginchiyo's story. Samurai Warriors 3 presents Masanori as a tough-talking punk whose relationships remain the same as before, except that he is closer to Mitsunari. Easily moved by emotions, he is also known to cry his eyes out or throw a tantrum at the drop of a hat. Compared to his friends, Masanori is the immature scattered-brain and the comic relief of the trio. He treats Kiyomasa with fraternal respect yet regularly seems to scorn Mitsunari, referring to him as "big-headed" (頭デツカチ atama dekkachi) for his helmet and for his arrogance. Sakon fondly addresses him, Kiyomasa and Mitsunari as the "three idiots", jokingly naming Masanori the dumbest of the group. After Hideyoshi's death, he chooses to follow Kiyomasa's decisions and joins the Tokugawa family. His fate depends on the story, as he lives in Kiyomasa and Sakon's endings but dies in others. He and Aya may be saved by Takamaru early in the Murasamejo Mode. Kessen Masanori, often called "Fukushima", is a general who serves Ieyasu in Kessen. Naga Kuroda convinces him that joining Ieyasu's army will be rewarding. Although he is a Toyotomi loyalist, he passionately despises Mitsunari. He will boldly charge for his camp at Sekigahara. Should Ieyasu try to order him to do otherwise, Masanori will refuse to comply. He's Kiyomasa's childhood friend and won't fight him if they're on opposing sides. He leads a very speedy cavalry and is one of the faster units in the game. He can defect back to the Toyotomi side if Mitsunari is dead. Masanori can be recruited into Nobunaga's army in Kessen III. If Hideyoshi survives as the rear guard at Echizen, Masanori will appear after the battle. He has a high cavalry proficiency and can serve as a good spear unit. If he is put in an unit with Kiyomasa, their morale will rise and they will perform well. He also gets along with Saizo Kani. Saihai no Yukue He also appears as a general for the Eastern Army in Saihai no Yukue. When Lord Maeda is on the verge of passing away, both he and Kuroda gather men to kill the fleeing Mitsunari. Though he misses his chance, he volunteers to join Ieyasu's troops to put an end to the object of his hatred. He is a strong braggart who is prideful of his capabilities. His nicknamed "pig-headed" by some of the Western officers. During one of their encounters, the clueless Mitsunari gets a glimpse of Fukushima's memories. In these fragmented images, Fukushima pleads Hideyoshi to get of rid of his young aid as he cannot see why Mitsunari is a valuable asset. Seeing the aloof Mitsunari get more respect, he dwells in envy and refuses to follow Hideyoshi's request to understand him. He shouts a string of curses when he's defeated. In the final battle, Hidemoto tells him to stop relying on his false bravado and learn to overcome his weaknesses. Voice Actors *Jason Moran - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) *Dan Woren - Samurai Warriors 3 (English) *Jim Crescenzo - Kessen (English) *Takeshi Kusao - Samurai Warriors 2 (Japanese) *Takahiro Fujimoto - Samurai Warriors 3 (Japanese) *Yuusaku Yara - Kessen (Japanese) Quotes *"Hmph. What gives you the right to tell us what to do? You act like you've-Waah!" ::~~Masanori; Samurai Warriors 3 *"Good luck, Mitsunari!" ::~~Masanori sarcastically encouraging Mitsunari while acting like a girl; Samurai Warriors 3 *"I despise Mitsunari! Given the chance, I would tear his beating heart from his breast! He stole what rightfully belonged to the Toyotomi family! My men and I shall attack immediately, with or without your approval!" ::~~Fukushima before Sekigahara; Kessen *"Agh! My loyalties are torn! Argh! I'm sick of thinking! I shall follow my heart, as I once did for Lord Toyotomi! I shall unleash my fiery wrath!" :"Fukushima! You repay me with deception!" ::~~Fukushima defecting and Ieyasu's reaction; Kessen Historical Information Gallery Masanori-sw3.jpg|Samurai Warriors 3 render Image:Masanori-kessen.jpg|Kessen screenshot Image:Masanori-saihai.jpg|Saihai no Yukue artwork Category:Samurai Warriors Non-player characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Saihai no Yukue Characters